Battle of Zeus
by Poppalooga
Summary: village of konoha are at war with the gods, but zeus has claimed naruto as his son. how will this change naruto who have no love for the village or zeus.why have zeus calimed him and what are the godds planning.
1. Chapter 1

CHP.1

A small boy huddled in the corner of the dark damp alleyway desperately listening for the sound of his unwanted pursuers. The night was quiet. Clouds covered the moon effectively making the bruised and beat up boy part of the shadows that he willingly clung to. Anything to get away from the band of attackers that pursued him so aggressively. If he had known the night would have been so bad he would have chosen a different way home. Oh well he would wait there in the safety of the darkness until it was safe. As he sat in the still darkness his eyes became heavy. And he slowly drifted off to sleep in the safety of the night.

EARLIER THAT DAY

An old man sat behind a rickety desk crammed with papers. Pen in hand he signed papers furiously but his mind was elsewhere. He wearily sighed and leaned back in his chair and gazed at the ceiling. All of the elemental nations were at war but not with each other (unfortunately), but with the Greek gods. How the leaf village expected to fight and win he did not know. And this thought weighed him down like an anchor. As hokage it was his duty to protect his village. He bowed his head on his desk in frustration. Dam the gods and their power. He suddenly punched the desk collapsing it under force of the blow.

Knock knock knock

The hokage had asked to not be disturbed. "Who is it" he yelled the anger and frustration evident in his voice. He threw open the door but stopped. It was naruto. His anger seeped away as his eyes fell upon the boy. He looked rough like he just had a fight. His blond hair looked dusty and his nose was caked with blood. "What happened to you?" his anger now completely replaced with curiosity.

"Uuuhhhhh nothing….. Why do you ask" Naruto asked while pointedly avoiding eye contact with hokage.

"Rrrrright that explains the your eye being black." Said the hokage now amused.

"Uuuhhhh …. No…. I did this with a marker."

"Ok so I guess that's dried ketchup covering your nose" the hokage said crossing his arms.

"Can I just get my package and leave" asked naruto in a low voice. The boy sounded dejected and sad. The hokage knew he had been in a fight but he couldn't help the stubborn hard headed boy if he didn't want to be helped.

"Here's your keys naruto" and with that naruto dejectedly began to walked home. When naruto was no longer in the hokage sight he slumped back in his chair and looked at his now splintered desk. Yes he did have a lot of problems on his plate.

As naruto was through a crowded street on his way home a woman screamed.

"You have brought the wrath of the almighty Zeus to the doors of konoha. U is the reason my husband will never come home. You are the reason h died. This is not konoha's war but yours DEMON."

Anger and hatred filled her eyes. She glared at naruto before saying

"With this sacrifice our husbands and sons can come home. With this sacrifice the almighty Zeus will forgive us for harboring this demon in our walls."

Naruto nervously glanced around him as many of the people around started to mumble in agreement.

Then they all yelled "kill the Demon". Now naruto's fear was replaced with adrenaline. He ran down the dark musty alleyways to escape his pursuers.

END FLASHBACK

Naruto jumped awake as he heard footsteps splash in a nearby puddle of water. He used the wall as support as he hurriedly got up from his resting space his eyes frantically searching for his enemies in the stifling darkness.

"Come out Demon show yourself".

Up above in the clear sky the clouds moved from the moon bathing the dark alleyway in its soft light.

Naruto position was now revealed to his pursuers.

"LOOK there he is"

Naruto inched farther into the corner. What did he do to deserve this? It wasn't his fault the gods were at war, it wasn't his fault. But the mob of people deliberately and slowly inched closer to naruto. Naruto frantically surveyed his surroundings looking for anything that might be able to help him out. His clear blue eyes rested on a long stick and he scrambled to pick it up so he could try to defend himself from the mob that now breathed upon him.

"GET BACK" he yelled fear making his voice weak. The crowd gasped and slowly moved back. Naruto couldn't believe it. They were actually listening to him.

GET BACK….MOVE MAKE WAY" said a voice familiar to naruto. A man was making his way through the crowd of people. It was the hokage and he gasped with surprise as he looked at naruto.

The Hokage looked at naruto and cursed. "Damn"

Naruto quickly said "no it's not my fault gramps they attacked me when I was on my way home… I swear"

"Naruto… come with me quickly" the hokage put out his hand for naruto to grab.

Naruto eyed the hand with suspicion. Gramps wasn't acting himself. He was all shaky for some reason.

"Naruto quickly" the hokage yelled

"NO" naruto said his voice now defiant. "What are you all looking at "he screamed loudly but the crowd didn't say anything to him? They just raised their hand slowly and pointed above naruto's head. Naruto looked up and was shocked. Above his head a thunder bolt hovered eerily above his head.

"Naruto come quickly" said the hokage now whispering harshly. "You have been branded with the symbol of Zeus".


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

Naruto followed the hokage, bewildered at his predicament. People crowded the side of the streets staring at naruto in silence. But their faces said it all. Hatred, bewilderment, and fear were the mask that the people wore on their faces. Naruto looked up at the once clear sky. Now thunderclouds gathered over the leaf village. Lighting flashing between the clouds lit up the faces of the people on the street momentarily. Thunder boomed making all other noises seem quiet and hushed. The wind picked up ruffling the hair of all the citizens. Something was coming thought naruto. He looked at the hokage who now picked up his pace, sprinting to the hokage building.

"Hurry naruto" the hokage yelled but his voice was lost against the howling wind and the crackling thunder.

Naruto was engrossed in the dramatic change of weather. Then rain just suddenly started to pour down, soaking Naruto clothes, causing them to stick to his body. The thrashing rain plastered naruto's hair to the side of his face.

This was getting too freaky thought naruto as he started to run where the hokage was calling him to. But as naruto ran to the hokage a streak of lighting crashed in front of naruto knocking him to the ground.

"Naruto" the hokage yelled but lighting came crashing down again separating the hokage from naruto. As naruto groggily got up to his feet he noticed a girl in front of him right where the thunder almost struck him. When she looked up at naruto he noticed that she was about his age maybe 2 years older. Her absolute black hair was plastered to her face but that didn't stop naruto from noticing her clear blues eyes that glowed eerily in the darkness. As she rose to her full height the howling wind stopped, the lighting ceased to crash, and the rain thrashed no more. The whole village stared in awe at the new girl. She looked at naruto. Naruto tried to avert his gaze but her startling blue eyes held his gaze even though they no longer glowed.

She then said "yes you have our eyes" and slowly surveyed her surroundings. She frowned like she was disgusted.

"Naruto get away from her" yelled the hokage who was slowly getting back up to his feet.

The mysterious girl looked at the old man with distaste and said "hold your tongue old man, this one no longer pertains to you"

Now looking at naruto she said "come".

"Who are you" asked naruto

The girl eyes flashed with anger and impatience "no questions"

That's when the hokage yelled "fire style great flame jutsu"

The old man blew fire at the unannounced female in the leaf village burning everything that was in its way. But then thunder flashed blinding everyone. When the light from the lighting subsided a moment later, the girl was no longer there. The hokage looked around in disbelief. Lighting once again crawled against the sky blinding everyone with its light and the girl reappeared right next to the stunned hokage. She slowly lifted her hand and grabbed the hokage's arm. When she squeezed lighting danced around the body of the hokage electrifying him. While she was doing this she looked at naruto in the eyes and said in a sickening voice "now naruto, come we must leave". Naruto could barely hear her over the cries of the hokage.

There was no way that naruto wanted to be associated with this type of people. His fellow citizens were bullies sure but this girl was in a whole other league.

You're crazy yelled naruto as he slowly backed away from the girl.

The girl only frowned and tightened her grip on the hokage. Now the lighting intensified, causing the hokage to scream louder. The old man couldn't keep this up any longer. The whites of his eyes were now the only thing that showed. And a sickening burnt smelled now rolled off him in waves making it hard for naruto to breathe. He could attack the monster but he was pretty sure she would kill the hokage and move on to someone else in the village.

"Ok ill go."naruto said in defeat. The girl released her grip on the hokage. The hokage felled to the ground and passed out breathing heavily. Naruto walked up to the girl. Naruto frowned at her in dislike but the girl ignored him looking to the sky. Her eyes glowed and lighting crashed down enveloping them both in an instant. Naruto thought he died but instead he was overflowing with energy. For one second naruto was in his dark, wet, and gloomy village. Then he was surrounded by bright light that hurt his eyes and then he was in darkness.

Author notes:

I'm new at this so please read and review to let me know how I'm doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto awoke to find himself lying on soft grass in a make shift camp. A fire was burning steadily in the middle of it. He got up from his resting position and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a clearance surrounded by trees. The sky no longer held the fury it once had and wind blew softly caressing his skin. All in all he it was a nice, peaceful place to be if he hadn't been kidnapped. Remembering he was kidnapped naruto searched the surrounding area for the vile demon. The girl was not in sight. Naruto's spirit rose as he realized he was free and there was nothing that scary girl could do about it. Naruto took to the trees to get a better view of his surroundings that was obscured by the trees. Naruto gaze swept over the landscape looking for any recognizable monument, there wasn't any. He didn't even know where he was. Oh well anywhere was good as long as it wasn't here and with that naruto took off running along the tree tops.

As naruto hurried along he heard a disturbing sound coming from below. He slowed down listening for the sound he recognized as crying.

_This is my time to escape_ thought naruto but the sound of someone crying was pulling his curiosity. For a second naruto sat there contemplating over what he was going to do but in the end his curiosity won out. He cursed his curiosity and made his way to the hushed sound of someone sniffling. When naruto got there he was shocked at who it was. The vile girl who kidnapped him sat, back to a tree, hunched over crying. Naruto smile at the discomfort of the girl.

He had come to see who or what was crying and he did…..mission accomplished, time to leave. But when naruto turned to leave, the tree branch he was sitting on snapped. Naruto went tumbling down face first into the clearing. That's when the girl snapped into attention.

"Who there" asked the girl whose voice was still shaky due to her crying. But when her bright blue eyes rested on naruto she stood up, eyes beginning to glow. Naruto looked at his angry capturer and started to shuffle away.

"What are you doing" asked the girl her voice steely.

"Shadow clone justu" yelled naruto. Suddenly white smoked surrounded the area and a half of dozen naruto's ran from the now surprised girl in all directions.

"Shit" she said. The boy was causing her too much. She ran after one of the clones dodging tree branches while she was in pursuit.

"Wait till I catch you" she screamed in rage. The naruto she was chasing just looked back and….poofed in smoke. The girl stopped in her tracks looking dumbfounded.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHh"

Naruto stopped in his tracks as he heard thunder boom nearby or was that an angry scream. Either way both were unhealthy for him. So he took off again determined to put as much distance between him and the girl as possible. As he ran he felt more of his clones dispersing rapidly….. That was not good. Then naruto heard a noise behind him. As he was running he looked over his shoulder to sneak a peek at what caused the disruption. From as far as he could tell it was nothing. When naruto turned his head back to look where he was going he stopped. There in front of him was the she devil and she did not look happy. She stood a couple of feet in front of naruto.

"Now" she said like she was addressing an issued they left unresolved "what are you doing". She started walking towards naruto slowly.

"Getting the hell away from you, you banshee". Naruto yelled. He was fed up with this she devil. She didn't know who she was dealing with. He was naruto uzamaki, genin of the leaf village. He wouldn't be stopped by some girl. You come out of nowhere, blowing up my village, kidnapping me, and hurting gramps. I will allow this no more.

The girl just stared at him. No expression on her face but she kept on walking slowly towards naruto

"One more step GIRL and ill attack" but she stepped closer oblivious to the threats of naruto. Naruto ran at her at full speed yelling. Naruto swung, but she easily ducked and caught naruto in the gut.

Naruto expected the punch to hurt, even leave him winded a bit but it did neither, until her fist crackled with electricity electrifying naruto. Naruto quickly jumped back.

_Beating this girl is not going to be easy_ naruto thought as he looked at the smoke that emanated from his body. She was weak physically but he had a problem with her electricity.

While naruto was lost in thought the girl took the opportunity to rush naruto. She caught naruto by surprise when she threw another punch at his stomach. Naruto sidestepped the girl and gripped a handful of her deep black hair intending to bring his knee up to her face. But his plan stopped short when she sent high voltage power through her body electrifying naruto.

Naruto vision was getting blurry. He couldn't keep getting shocked like that. Naruto ran at her again this time, keeping his distance while swinging at her, but she bobbed and weaved through all of his failed attacks and grabbed naruto by the face with both hands. Naruto already knew what would come next. He squinted his eyes in preparation for the shock to come. After a second he still noticed the girl's soft hands still held onto his face. He opened his eyes not knowing what to expect. The demon girl was just looking him in the eyes.

Naruto noticed that the girl's eyes were red and puffy from crying. That's when naruto first actually took at a look as what he referred to the demon girl. She had soft, shadowy black hair that resembled ominous clouds that framed her face which was soft with feminine features. Her black hair was an offset to a pair of bright piercing cerulean blue eyes that were indeed like his but they glowed ominously. Naruto could see the curves of her body even though she wore baggy cargo pants and a jacket.

_If this girl wasn't a demon this girl could be pretty_ thought naruto.

After a few moments that girl once peaceful expression turned to one of disgust and hate. Her hands crackled threatingly with power. Naruto tried to escape but the girl electrocuted him into unconsciousness.

Naruto once again woke up back in the make shift camp. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as a massive heachache hit him.

_Damn that demon_ thought naruto. Naruto tried to get up but discovered that his hand and feet were bound in several layers in rope.

Then a voice behind him "good you're awake, now we can move on".

Naruto knew the voice belonged to the demon so he started to thrash about, trying to escape from the rope. The girl took out a knife and cut the ropes on naruto legs after she shocked him and commanded him to be still. She then removed the ropes from his hands only to replace them with a chain. Naruto thought this odd since he could not escape from the rope anyway. But she explained his unasked question with saying

"if you run ill shock you" and with that she hauled naruto to his feet.

"At least tell me where we are going" naruto grumbled.

"We are headed to mount Olympus" said the girl.

"Why" asked naruto "the gods kill demons on sight".

"Shut up and walk" she said after shocking him.

Author notes:

This is my first fan fic so please read and review


	4. Chapter 4

'AW come on, we've been walking for three days and we haven't made any progress" naruto complained to the girl that held him captive.

The girl frowned at him and said" what did I tell you". Naruto looked away and said under his breath" if I complain again you'll shock me".

"Last warning" she said. And with that they walked further through the forest. The time that naruto spent with the girl traveling through the forest were the worst day of his life. She had no feelings what so ever. They traveled through the forest at a relentless pace and they only rested five hours a day. With every step naruto's mood turned sour but every time he showed some backbone she fried him into submission. The chain on his wrist acted as a bell and a super conductor so if he ran she could hear him and then exact vengeance on him with a maximum effect. As time went on he hated the damn chain as much as he hated the girl, but there was nothing he could do.

The hokage stormed in the office of the counselor , body shaking with rage.

"Why did you order the anbu to stop tracking naruto"?

The counselors in the room looked up from their papers that they were reviewing and looked at the hokage with an air of boredom.

"The boy is lost to us" one said while turning his attention back to the stack of papers in front of him.

"What the hell do you mean?"

Another council member spoke up and said "the gods have him now; there is nothing we can do about that. They might even call off the war if we don't show resistance."

"So we are not going to do anything about this" the hokage yelled veins poking through his tense neck.

"No we're not"

"Cowards"

The council members looked at the hokage anger in their eyes.

"You forget yourself Sarotobi" a member said his voice a little more of a growl.

"No you forget yourself" the hokage replied calming down and with that he stormed out of the office.

Sasuke uchiha sat waiting for his sensei in boredom. His sensei had decided to train him individually and yet he was always late. What made it worse was that the chunin exams were right around the corner. He didn't have time to be waiting when he could be training.

As he sat back against his tree trying to relax he heard someone sushin in the clearing he was waiting in. he lazily opened one of his eyes and was surprised to see the hokage walking towards him. When the hokage reached him he sat next to sasuke and started to gaze at the clouds.

At first sasuke just ignored him but after a while he grew restless. Right when he was about to say something the hokage spoke.

"Good evening sasuke" he said while still looking at the clouds.

"HMM" sas uke mumbled.

"What do you think of the gods" sarutobi asked while turning his attention to sasuke.

"Don't care about them as long as they don't hinder my mission in life".

"What If i grant you a mission sasuke"

Sasuke looked at the hokage surprised.

'"all I need you to do is a scouting mission for me. Find naruto and once you know his location come back immediately and report it directly to me."

"What about the exams" said sasuke his full attention on the hokage?

"If you do this for me you pass and I'll let you have any mission you want any time you want"

"When do I leave" sasuke inquired getting up from his resting position.

"Now"

Naruto's mood brightened as he noticed that the trees were getting further apart and he could smell sea water all around him. He didn't know where he was but he had gotten tired of walking through the forest of endless trees. When naruto and the girl were the finally clear of the trees naruto noticed that they were on a cliff. It looked like the sky and sea were connected in the horizon. Naruto walked to the edge of the cliff and looked down. It was a sheer drop; no way could he survive the cliff.

As naruto neared the building he tried to prolong the inevitable by walking slower but the girl just roughly pulled him along. When they finally entered the building naruto noticed that despite the outside of the building being dusty and shabby the inside of it was fit for a king. Naruto took the first step inside and was awestruck. He looked at a marble floor that was so polished that he saw a hazy reflection of himself. There were all types of furniture decorated all over the place. Swords and shields lined the walls of the building.

"What is this place" asked naruto.

The girl just looked at him and pulled him towards a corner that was shrouded in darkness. Naruto then looked around the room just to make sure that it wasn't his imagination but when he looked again the corner was still covered in darkness. As they got closer naruto noticed a door. Then when they got closer to the door naruto noticed chains covered the door. When naruto got closer to the chains on the door he noticed that the chains were accompanied with barb wire. After this new discovery he didn't want to get any closer to the door but the girl relentlessly pulled him closer. When they were in front of the door they stopped. The girl touched a spot on the door and the chains and barb wire dropped to the floor. The door opened itself on silent hinges and light poured out of the door bathing them in it.

With that the girl said "welcome to Olympus" and they walked on.

Author notes:

Read and review please

Kind of a boring chapter


	5. Chapter 5

The door slammed closed soon as naruto walked over the threshold.

_Well that's my way out_ naruto thought to himself.

The girl tugged on his chain, reverting his thoughts back to his surroundings. This so called Olympus was beautiful. Statues lined a brick road paved with gold. Trees were everywhere accompanied by small rivers and springs. The Sky was clear blue and the clouds could not be seen. The peacefulness of Olympus started make naruto calm down. Naruto's capturer started to peak at naruto out of the corner of her eye but when naruto looked at her she quickly averted her gaze. Naruto looked at her. Despite the peaceful surroundings the girls demeanor still stayed wound up and tight.

Naruto asked "what's the matter with you, why are you always so uptight, it not like I can escape"

At this the girl expression hardened and she picked up her pace nearly dragging naruto with her.

"Fine demon", naruto said his anger growing.

The girl just clenched her jaws in anger, completely ignoring naruto.

"What's the matter huh, little miss high and mighty is at a loss for words" naruto said steadily pushing the girls nerves. Now electricity started to run over her body intensifying the killer intent that was washing over her. But naruto kept it going.

Naruto stopped walking and said in a mocking voice "what are you gonna do hit me now, or do you just want to electrocute me"

The girl whirled on naruto eyes flashing but thunder crashed nearby sending high force winds to topple them over.

"Thalia, what are you doing" a voice boomed sounding like thunder. Naruto looked around searching for the source of the voice. What naruto found was a man who looked just like a thunder storm but in person.

_Weird_ thought naruto.

The man hair was white with black and grey streaks looking like thunder clouds. He had a similar looking beard. His eyes were fierce resembling Thalia's and his own. He had a stocky build like the strongest wind could not knock him down. As a matter of fact his whole aura seemed to control the sky that was all around him.

Thalia looked at the man and put her head down. The man raised his hand, Thalia flinched, but naruto yelled out "hey who are you"

"Aaahhh uzamki, welcome to Olympus son". The man said momentarily forgetting the girl cowering before him.

"That's not what i…..hold up, what you mean son".

Naruto Uzamaki, you are my son and I have claimed you as a weapon of Olympus."

"A weapon" naruto yelled "just who do you think you are".

"Your father"

"No who are you" naruto asked in frustration.

"I am Zeus, king of Olympus and ruler of the gods." Zeus said finally realizing the question.

"Alright can I go home".

"You are home boy" Zeus said.

"No this is not my home, konoha is."

"Well ill destroy this konoha".

Naruto rose to his feet. His anger rising. "Look I didn't ask to be here. It was you who sent your demon to my village to abduct me." With this naruto glared at Thalia who was staring at the ground. Then naruto thought back before Thalia came into the village. "Matter of fact this whole mess is your fault" naruto said now balling up his fist.

"What do you mean boy" Zeus said his voice growing serious.

"If you weren't waging war against the elemental nations I wouldn't be in this predicament".

"First of all, I will not take that tone from you boy, second if it wasn't for my daughter…."

"DAUGHTER" naruto exclaimed while giving a quick glance to Thalia. "If you treat your family this way I don't want to be in it anyway."

Zeus exhaled "ok stay in Olympus and ill spare your village, but you must promise to give your life to Olympus…. Forever"

"What about the other villages" naruto asked.

"No this is my only offer" Zeus said growing impatient.

"If I refuse"

"I'll destroy your village anyway and kill you myself."

Naruto doubted that he could beat the king of Olympus if he couldn't even beat a messenger, but if he did accept he would throw away his life along with his dreams. Naruto sat there thinking to himself. Then he gave a quick glance to Thalia. Her face gave way to no type of emotion but her eyes screamed at him "no, don't do it, run"

Naruto looked Zeus in the eye, face determined, and said "No"

Sky darkened. "What" Zeus expression was blank.

"You heard me no"

"Then I sentence you to death"

Lighting lit up the sky bathing everything in a white bright light. When the light died down naruto was no longer in the golden streets of Olympus but in a coliseum. Naruto looked at his new surroundings, amazed at the power of the gods. There were rows of vacant seats above. Thunderclouds boomed ominously above.

_This can't be a genjustsu _thought naruto.

"For defying your lord, father, and master naruto I sentence you to death."

Naruto looked up to find Zeus sitting on a throne at the highest seat with Thalia sitting to his right head down.

Naruto searched around him for an escape route, there wasn't any. Naruto was at the lowest level of the coliseum, so all around him was caved in by a 100 foot wall. He could easily climb it but he doubted Zeus would let it end that way. He wouldn't want to go close to the walls anyway because large cage doors occupied the walls. And from every cage he heard horrific growling.

"First things first" Zeus said as a table of assorted weapons appeared out of nowhere in front of naruto. "Choose your weapon boy"

Naruto eyes swept over the weapons and he deemed them all useless until his eyes settled on his old shinobi pouch. Naruto grabbed it.

"Ok now die". One of the cages in front of naruto slowly creaked upon and yellow eyes peered from the darkness of the now open cavern. Naruto held his breath, waiting for the unknown monster to approach, but it didn't.

_Well what is it waiting for _naruto thought? As soon as naruto began to relax, a huge ball of fur shot towards naruto knocking him off his feet. Naruto wheezed for air and groggily got back up to his feet. He then looked at his opponent to find that it was a lion. Not a regular lion ,but a lion who's paw was about as big his body. The lion slowly circled naruto and naruto's eyes stayed on the lion. Naruto's hand slowly reached for his pouch as he noticed the lion began to crouch, muscles bulging. The lion pounced at the same time naruto side stepped, kunai in his hand flashing dangerously. At the right moment naruto stabbed downward. Naruto was surprised when he didn't hear a wound opening or flesh tearing. He was even more surprised to hear metal on metal. But he couldn't believe as he watched his kunai break against the thick fur of the lion.

"Hahaha"

Naruto didn't even hear the sound of Zeus laughing at his misfortune as he was stunned. He sat there in dismay looking at his kunai.

_What am I up against? _Naruto snapped back into reality just in time to barely dodge a swipe aimed at his chest.

"Shadow clone jutsu" naruto yelled filling the ring in white smoke. When the smoke cleared the coliseum was full of naruto.

"Right" yelled a naruto with a kunai in his hand. "Single file, line up".

All of the naruto lined up before the lion with the last two naruto's holding kunai.

"Charge"

One by one all the naruto ran full speed at the now attacking lion.

The first clone was dispatched in midair at a quick swipe from the lion. Now the lion zigzagged through the naruto's making quick work of them. Until a naruto leapt from underground catching the lion by surprise under its jaw, raising its head a little. There were four narutos on the field at that time. When the one that caught the lion by surprise poofed away the third one ran at full speed, jumped, and kick the lion under its jaw. Fully raising the lions head. While the lions head was raised one of the last two naruto holding the kunai jumped and stabbed the lion in the eye. Now the last naruto threw its kunai at the naruto that was still suspended in mid air. The naruto in the air poofed away, leaving a clear path for the kunai. The kunai hit the kunai that was already lodged in the lion's eye driving it further.

The lion scratched at its face trying to dislodge the kunai in its eye. So the lion did not see when naruto and his last clone get ready for a rassegan.

When the rasegan hit the loin crashed in to the wall causing the wall to topple over it killing it instantly.

Naruto sagged against the closest wall catching his breath. He was exhausted. He wondered what was next as he looked at Zeus who he could tell was furious.

"ok then… bring them all out" Zeus voice thundered throughout the coliseum. Naruto did not give Zeus a chance to show him what he was talking about. He just ran for the whole in the wall he just put there by killing the lion. When naruto was free from the coliseum he didn't have to turn around to know that and legion of saber tooth lions were hot on his trail.

"no my boy, you will not run from this ass whuppin" Zeus voice emanated from everywhere. Then naruto heard crackling but found out what it was a second later as lighting blasted away the spot his foot just occupied.

"That's cheating" naruto screamed in the wind as he put on another burst in speed. As naruto dodge a particularly nasty thunderbolt, naruto's foot got caught under a rock and he tripped and felled. At the same time the lions got steadily closer. Up above he could he could feel heat and he knew it was a fresh lightning bolt drawing nearer. Naruto closed his eyes for what he thought was the inevitable. He waited but nothing happened. Naruto opened his eyes to find everything in slow motion. He looked at the lions that were now so close he could smell the fumes coming from their maws. Then he looked at the lighting. The very element of nature that he now hated with every fiber of his being. The weapon of choice by the two psycho people that kidnapped him. It was lighting that captured him and made sure he stayed capture. If only he could show them how awful this lighting can be.

Everything snapped back into real time. The lions pounced but naruto was amazed that the lighting did not flash. It hovered over him for a split second and blew apart the army of lions. Naruto looked amazed.

_Well I might be Zeus son _naruto thought happily.

Zeus could not believe what he was seeing. His whole battalion of battle lions riddled the ground dead. Who could have done this. The only person ever to survive the coliseum was thalia, but it couldn't be her for the idiot girl was by his side the whole time. Then he thought of naruto.

"Thalia" the girl flinched at the sound of her name "make yourself useful and retrieve the boy".

"yes father". The girl said and walked off.

When Thalia finally found naruto she did not recognize him. The boys bright blue eyes glowed eerily like hers when the power of Zeus coursed through her veins. His close were tattered with blood but she could not tell if it was his own or something else's. And the boy's hair usually blond was now blond with silver highlights. It reminded her of clouds when the sun shine through them. She looked at the destruction that was all around her.

She took in a deep breath and walked forward.

When naruto noticed her his glowing eyes flashed brighter.

"You" he said his voice full of menace.

"What do you want" he asked.

Thalia just looked at him and balled up her fist. Her eyes started to glow in the darkness. Two pair of glowing eyes eerily stared each other down in the desecrated Olympus.

"O ok I already know more work for daddy right" naruto said frowning in disgust.

Thalia frowned.

"You know it's your fault I'm here…. And I hate you for it" naruto said while looking at his surroundings. "Why can't you leave me alone" naruto said with a sigh.

_It not my fault_ Thalia thought to herself. She had to do this to get the love of her father.

"He doesn't give a damn about you" naruto said, reverting his gaze back to Thalia. "You know that right"

"What do you know" Thalia screamed at naruto.

" I know enough to know that he sees you as a precious weapon and not a daughter, open your eyes thalia

Thalia bit her lip unsure of what to do.

Naruto took this time to slowly turn around and walk away, but before he made two steps thunder flashed ahead of him. Naruto's shoulders sagged as he slowly turned back around to see thalia crying, with her hand raised and smoking.

As Thalia tears fell it started to rain.

Naruto looked at Thalia in pity. He actually started to feel sorry for her. As the rain poured and Thalia clothes became wet, her curves became more pronounced. He really didn't feel like fighting her again. She was a pretty girl. Naruto would have liked to become her friend but now that could never happen.

"Thalia just let me leave" he said growing emotionally exhausted.

"NO" thunder flashed as thalia screamed her answer.

"ok fine have it your way" he yelled anger once again taking hold of him.

Rain poured from Thalia's sadness. Thunder boomed from naruto's anger. They met in a head on collision. Naruto barely felt the blow to his cheek, but he could tell Thalia felt his blow a lot more. Just before they pulled back Thalia pumped electrity through her fist electrifying naruto. Then they pulled apart. Naruto reached up and felt his jaw just as Thalia spit blood from out her mouth.

_Bitch almost fried my jaw off_ naruto thought. Naruto got into a fighting stance once again. Thalia bumped her fist together showering the wet ground with sparks while fluidly taking up a boxing stance.

They ran at each other again. Naruto punched first but Thalia easily ducked and pummeled his torso with punches. Naruto doubled over as the punches took their effect and right when he doubled over Thalia caught him in the jaw again sending him rolling over the ground. Naruto quickly examined his body. Where the girl punched his skin, it was now singed and smoke was coming from the various fist sized burns.

_I got to think of something quick. She faster than me and every lick she gives me feels like I am being tasered._ Naruto looked at the puddle forming by his hands and got an idea.

Naruto slowly started to get to his feet

"You flat chested ninny" naruto said between labored breaths.

Thalia face turned. She charged naruto at full speed. Before she reached naruto he willed lighting to come down. Just when thalia reached him he jumped in the air. The lighting lit up the wet spot he was just occupying frying thalia to a crisp. Thalia dropped in front of naruto.

_Is she dead _thought naruto?

He quickly got his answer as Thalia's body rose from the ground. Lighting crackled from her eyes as she raised her hand in the air. Now the surrounding air buzzed frantically and a metallic taste filled naruto's mouth. All of naruto's hair started to stand on end.

_Something was coming _thought naruto and whatever it was it was big. Naruto looked up at the sky through the thrashing rain. The clouds were converging to the very spot where he stood. The sound of thunder answered his unspoken nightmare. Thalia dropped her hand and the biggest lightning bolt naruto had ever seen dropped out the sky blinding him. The next moment all naruto could feel was pain. It was like all of his other senses were cut off to be replaced with never-ending pain. Then all together the pain lessened. Naruto groaned and sat back face tilted towards the sky. The rain felt good on his burnt body. Thalia looked at him surprised.

_He still could move_ thought Thalia as she once again raised her hand towards the sky. Naruto looked at her and groaned in exasperation. Then he slowly got to his feet his whole body groaning in protest. His whole body burned and the only relief he had was the rain that falling over his body.

Naruto limped forward Thalia only moving inch by inch. He tripped and fell only to get right back up to slowly make his way towards Thalia.

_I had enough of this _thought Thalia. She lowered her hand again. Naruto picked up his with a determined look in his eye. He yelled and a gust of wind surrounded naruto. the thunder crashed down only to meet naruto in a dome of wind. The thunder was deflected blowing a crater in the ground to the right of naruto. But naruto kept going like he didn't witness a thing. Thunder came down again. Naruto yelled again. A dome of wind once again protected him.

_What…. How can he control the wind…? I can't even do that_ Thalia thought now amazed.

Thalia stared in awe as mini tornadoes started to form around naruto who was still slowly making his way to her. She had to find a way to stop him and fast. Thalia looked at naruto. She knew what she had to do even though it was risky.

She started to run towards naruto, but as soon as she got close the wind tore at her close causing her to slow to a struggling walk. So the two slowly made their way towards each other, naruto hurt and limping, and Thalia struggling against the torrid winds.

Zeus stared at the battle in progress, in awe as of what he was seeing. He thought Thalia would've captured the boy now seeing as she was his strongest weapon but the boy held his own against her. Soon it would like he would've have to step in. he would punish Thalia dearly for that. But the boy who he had wanted to kill now seemed to valuable to throw away. With him he would have another strong weapon in his arsenal. One that might be as good as Thalia. He also would have put a major blow to his brother's plan. Yes the boy was much too valuable to waste, but how to make him listen. How would he make naruto boy to the ruler of the gods.

Thalia slowly fought through the wind to make to her target. Thrashing rain stung and made it harder to see. Hurricane winds steadily pushed her back. Her whole body ache from bruises that she acquired from naruto. On top of all that she was confused. Why was this boy so important to her farther. when she had first came to Olympus she wasn't welcomed with open arms but naruto was. Zeus never recruited his offspring from villages he was at war with, so why now. What made naruto special. Why would an god even use his time to deal with mere humans. She wanted answers but knew not where to get them from. She wouldn't dare ask zeus for the last time she questioned him, he punished her severly. If not for that she would have refused to fight or capture naruto. and now there was one more person who hated her in this world.

How many villages did she ever go to on behalf of Zeus and have received hateful stares? How many kids did she see cling to their mothers more tightly when she happened to be in the vicinity? How many time have someone said I hate you. But this was necessary to obtain her father love right?

Thalia reached out her hand when she was a foot in front of naruto. Electricity ran down her arm, charging the palm of her hand. Second by second the palm of her hand became brighter and brighter, lighting up the her and naruto's faces that were previously shrouded In the darkness of the storm.

At the edge of conscience, Thalia yelled releasing the pint up energy that she was gathering in her hand.

The wind around naruto thrashed all around, spraying mud and water. The wind met the thunder head on in a whirling tornadoe of energy. When the tornado subsided thalia who was sprawled on the ground trying not to slip into unconsciousness, found narutoface down in the mud. She wouldn't have noticed him there if electricity didn't flash around his body every couple of seconds. Thalia sighed, it was now over, and the mission was complete. She got up and limped toward naruto.

_He's unconscious _thought Thalia. Lighting flashed. Something wasn't right. Why was it still dark? Thalia looked up at the sky face shocked when she noticed a new wave of thunderclouds tinged with red and looking more menacing then the previous clouds steadily moving towards them. Thalia looked at naruto and gasped when smoke started to come from his many wounds. From a closer look she noticed that his wounds were closing. Thunder flashed and the surrounding area flashed red. Thalia looked at the sky puzzled.

_Red thunder?_ Thought Thalia. She was so engrossed in her new discovery that she didn't notice naruto slowly get to his feet, eyes flashing red in the darkness.

Thalia gasped when she averted her attention back towards naruto.

Fear ran down her spine as she noticed …. Red thunder

Please read and review.

Would love your opinions of the story


	6. Chapter 6

Zeus rushed towards the desecrated area that Thalia was using as a battle field. The girl didn't know what she was up against.

_Dam_ thought Zeus.

He didn't expect the demon to be active. Like always his brother was one step ahead of him. Knowing his brother, he probably caused this to happen on purpose to effectively take out his best weapon and destroy the one place he longed to call home but couldn't. He could rectify this problem, but he had to hurry.

Thalia stared at this new naruto in fear. Naruto's blazing red eyes held Thalia's frightened gaze. She didn't dare look away. To look away might mean certain death for her. Naruto took a slow, deliberate step towards her but Thalia hastily retreated. She could feel a type of malevolent energy rolling off the boy in waves.

"What are you", Thalia asked her voice shaky and barely above a whisper.

Naruto flinched at the question.

"Y-youre a monster"

Naruto froze.

"Just like all the people of konoha, huh" naruto asked venom lacing his question.

"You have a tail" Thalia screamed almost hysterical.

Naruto took a step closer.

"Don't come near me" Thalia said balling up her fist.

"Its just a tail" naruto said in a feeble attempt to explain himself.

'AND EARS" Thalia screamed now pointing at a pair of furry ears that poked through naruto's wet hair.

Naruto stared at the ground. What did he expect… the girl that kidnapped him from his village to accept the fact that he was a demon with open arms.

_Maybe the villagers are right…. Maybe I am a demon_ thought naruto.

Naruto's ears swiveled, hearing something approaching fast. Naruto looked at the sky searching for what he was hearing. At that time Thalia rushed naruto, fist cocked back. Naruto fist whistled through the air, almost unseen and connected with thalia's face before hers even got close.

They held their poses for a while, naruto fist resting on thalia's face. Then suddenly raging winds erupted from naruto's fist sending Thalia skipping along the ground.

Naruto stared at his fist in awe, completely forgetting the object that was approaching fast. He looked at Thalia who now lay on her side face screwed up in pain and smirked. He walked towards Thalia who was now desperately trying to return to her feet.

"Give up thalia"

Thalia looked up at naruto and glared daggers at him. Suddenly her hand shot out and grabbed naruto's leg.

Naruto's body lit up the area as Thalia electrocuted him. But to naruto, it no longer held the pain that it once did. He looked down at Thalia and willed his electricity to pump through her body.

Thalia screamed as red electric danced around her body. She quickly let go of naruto's leg and balled up into fetal position. She was shaking badly when naruto deemed their battle over.

When he turned around he cursed to himself.

_Dam the gods, they never make anything easy_ thought naruto. In front of him Zeus was frowning down on him.

Naruto felt the god's power just through his enraged stare.

"Came to kill me off" naruto asked growing tired of his life.

"Boy you will call Olympus your home". Zeus voice crackled dangerously and was loud even though he didn't raise his voice.

"I will personally go to konoha myself and kill everyone and everything one by one".

The threat lay heavily on naruto's soldier. He could stop this. With this new power he was able to stop Thalia easily. He quickly glanced at Thalia.

"Don't confuse for my minions boy, a weapon is just a weapon, but I am the master" naruto trembled under the gaze of Zeus.

_You could do this naruto _naruto told himself.

"If it wasn't for that fox you would have never beat her. And if wasn't for my blood running through your veins you never would have stood a chance."

Naruto then had enough. He charged Zeus running at full speed.

Zeus frowned and snapped his finger. A blast of lighting blasted naruto off his feet and sent him rolling along the ground.

"It's useless" Zeus said folding his arms.

Naruto's mind was getting cloudy. But not from exhaustion. Something was buzzing at the edges of his mind. And second by second the buzzing was getting louder and louder.

"Become my weapon, save your village"

Naruto grabbed his head and ears to try to block out the buzzing.

"If you want power, join me"

"SHUT UP" naruto yelled clutching his hair. "JUST SHUT UP".

"With me you won't be looked upon as a demon."

Anger, that what it was, it was anger. That annoying buzzing sound that steadily buzzed at the edge of his conscience. That same buzzing sound that he couldn't silence was anger.

Zeus stopped talking when he noticed the wind start to pick up around the boy. Naruto was now wrestling himself with his hand steadily clutching his head while steadily screaming out shut up.

At first he thought the boy was referring to him. But that couldn't be the case now as he wasn't talking.

Zeus realized what was going on when a second furry tail erupted from naruto. The boy power was growing…no the demons power was growing.

Zeus snapped out of his stupor when he noticed naruto's red eyes look at him with blistering anger.

Naruto ran at Zeus tails flapping wildly from the wind. Zeus once again snapped his finger, but when the lighting came crashing a strong gust of wind blasted naruto forth causing the lighting to barely miss him.

Zeus willed more lighting to come down, but the wind propelled naruto forward causing them all to miss him by mere seconds. Naruto feet barely touched the ground as the current of air pushed him onward.

Naruto formed a rasengan as he neared Zeus. At the last moment Zeus rushed forward to meet naruto in a head on collision.

Zeus fist connected smoothly with naruto's jaw instantly knocking naruto unconscious. Zeus looked at his chest as he felt a slight pain. His eyes widened in shock as he seen his once perfect skin slightly marred from naruto's attack.

_First time in thousands of years _thought Zeus.

He turned his attention towards thalia who by now was up and walking.

As she limped towards Zeus she asked while looking at his chest "lord Zeus are you hurt".

Zeus was quiet for the moment choosing to ignore the question in favor of immersing his self in his own thoughts.

_If that was just two tails then my brother has blessed me with the ultimate weapon_ thought Zeus.

Snapping out of his thoughts he slapped Thalia and said "foolish girl I am a god I don't get hurt, grab the boy and let's go"

Thalia, with tears in her eyes ,replied Barely in an audible whisper "yes father"

Sasuke stood in the middle of an abandoned camp in a forest. So far the girls and naruto's tracks were easy to trail. He couldn't believe that naruto didn't escape yet. Maybe naruto wasn't good enough to be his rival after all.

A few yards away from the camp sasuke noticed that there were scorch marks all over the grass.

_Naruto and that girl have definitely been here _sasuke thought.

When sasuke returned to the abandoned camp somebody was sitting there waiting on him.

Sasuke stared at the man. He was dressed in all black shinobi gear and the headband he wore bore the symbol of a skull. The man smelled of shadows and death. His pale white skin was an offset to how much black he wore. The unknown man had long greasy hair that framed his face.

When the man looked at sasuke, sasuke froze in fear. This sensation reminded him when he was in the forest of death with orochimaru. Sasuke stared in the deep black pools and saw his every nightmare.

The man blinked, instantly breaking the trance that sasuke fell into. Sasuke hand quickly snatched a kunai from his pouch.

"Who are you" sauske asked while settling into a battle ready position and activating his sharigan.

The unknown man said "soon sasuke I will be your master"

"What" sasuke asked not understanding the man's intentions.

"Sasuke uchiha, join me. I know what it is that you wish far" The man said while casually walking to a tree at the egdge of the camp. The man touched the tree and at the man's touches the tree ignited in a ghostly green fire that gave off no light and no warmth. Sasuke stared at the man in awe.

"Your way of obtaining what you want is so crude and rugged, do you really need such a seal to gain power".

Sasuke's hand subconsciously rubbed his shoulder that held the cursed seal.

"to reach youre ultimate goal, all you need to do is join me sasuke" as the man spoke the tree's ghostly green flames took up shapes of the man's words.

"What do you want "sasuke asked.

"Just to obtain what is originally mine" the man said looking at the sky.

"How do you know me" sasuke asked.

"Oh sasuke I know all about you, how youre jealous of the blonds power, how youre afraid to be weak…afraid to be a failure."

"Join me sasuke"

"no thanks" sasuke said while raising his kunai a little higher bracing himself for anything.

"Oh you will come to me uchiha, not right now, but you will come" the man said while walking towards the shadow of the trees.

"Wait" sasuke yelled running towards the man when he was no longer in his view but when sasuke reached the trees the man was nowhere in sight.

Then an eerie wind blew all around sasuke and on the wind sasuke heard the faintest whisper of "yes you will come"

Author notes:

Was about to discontinue but I guess I'll give it another try. Please send in reviews. Reviews make it all worthwhile soooooo please review.

If naruto was forced to learn how to use a weapon that complimented his abilities what would it be?


	7. Chapter 7

Fuzziness slowly left the corners of naruto's mind at an agonizing pace. Naruto shook his head violently to speed up the process. He slowly raised himself to his feet while stretching the laziness from his muscles. When naruto's eyes adjusted to the room he was confined to, he gradually took in his surroundings.

He was in a room that smelled dank and musty. Shadows stuck to the corners of the room, but he had more than enough light to study his surroundings. Yet there wasn't much to make of his surroundins except for a dusty mirror that hung on a crack infested wall and the scratchy cot that he just occupied. Naruto studied the mirror and through the mirror his own self. His eyes no longer that dangerous bright blue or red. his eyes were once more its own natural shade of brilliant blue. Even though his normal eyes were always vivid it paled in comparison to the eyes he adorned just recently, making his eyes seem oddly dull. But even though his eyes retained their natural shade he still had an extra pair of bright red ears and a bright red tail tipped in white that slowly waved through the air. And to add to that his sun blond hair was still flecked with silver streaks.

Naruto experimentally raised his hands and willed energy to jump across his fingers. He wasn't disappointed when the room briefly flashed blue.

Then naruto raised his other hand and willed the wind to whirl in his palm. He smiled when the air in the room slightly shifted.

Time to make his escape…..again.

Zeus sat on his throne facing a lone door looking bored and aggravated. He was laid back in his oversized chair with his hand holding up his face while his other hand's fingers reapetedly rapped the arm of the chair in succession.

He sighed. He shifted his gaze to thalia who was also facing the lone door, also waiting.

He had punished the girl for her failure. The bruises that marred the girl's body made that evident. The girl was given a mission from her master and the girl had failed that mission. If it wasn't for zeus's plan he would've punished the girl more. He continued to study her out of the corner of his eyes.

The girl once was happy and head strong much like the boy, now she was becoming shaky and withdrawn. No matter, when this weapon broke he would simply make a new one. Even though he deemed thalia extremely effective and he knew it would take a while to find another one like her.

Thalia feeling someone gazing at her shifted her eyes form the lone door towards zeus but immediately averted her gaze when she notice zeus was in fact looking at her.

"thalia, if you fail me this time, you'll be sorry" Zeus said while once more letting his attention occupy the isolated door that was on the other side of the room.

"yes father" thalia whispered.

_Damn it, whats taking so long_ thought Zeus.

Then all of the sudden the door that Zeus and thalia were watching for so long blasted open.

Naruto blasted open the door. He was giddy from excitement from this perfect time to escape. Nobody was going to expect this. The fools probably believed that he lost control of his new powers …. How naïve, the poor stupid fools. He would come back one day to extract his revenge on Zeus but he wasn't so sure about the girl. Even though she labeled him as a demon and even though naruto swore never to forgive her he felt that there was more to her than meet the eye. Well he could think of that later, for now he would focus on his grand escape.

Naruto's tail twitched in anticipation as he tried to look through the haze of smoke that now permeated the air. He couldn't see a thing.

_Instead of the blasting the thing open maybe I should have found anotherway _thought naruto to himself.

Naruto jumped through the smoke and qiutely stuck his back to the wall. He looked both ways warily searching for his enemies. When he could see no one or so he thought he preceded on tiptoes. Every couple of steps he would throw in a spy roll or a quick turn of his body.

"ahem"

Naruto stopped in his tracks.

"what are you doing"

Naruto turned his head in the direction in which the voice was coming from and paled visibly when he seen Zeus on his throne and thalia standing, both facing the door he just blasted open.

Zeus and thalia both looked at Naruto in curiosity.

_Crap have they been watching me this whole time_.

"what are you doing boy" Zeus said clearly wanting an answer for this type of weird behavior.

Naruto broke out into a run.

"thalia….please" zeus said while rubbing the bridge of his nose in frustration.

Naruto quickly glanced behind him to see if there were any pursuers. Ha there were none. So he would make his grand escape after all. But his plans were cut short when thalia dropped down on naruto from out of nowhere holding a familiar thivk, gaunt chain.

_Shit not again_ thought naruto as thalia quickly bound him to the makeshift shackles.

A minute later naruto found himself before Zeus.

"okay naruto, this is your last chance"

"I told you im not joining you" naruto yelled.

Zeus narrowed his eyes and said " I wouldny be to quick to make such hasty decisions if I were you"

At that zues turned around and stalked away laughing to himself.

"thalia bring the boy… he need to see this." Zeus said without turning around.

As sasuke followed the tracks of naruto and thalia he noticed the trees were thinning. They no longer loomed above him. and the grass and bushes were no longer thick and wild. In the distance he could smell the stench of salt. That could only mean he was nearing a large body if water. Sasuke picked up his pace, slightly rejuvenated at the idea of finishing the mission and going home.

_Then ill go on my mission that the old man promised me _thought sasuke to himself.

But that wasn't the only reason why he longed to be back in the village.

A quick picture flashed In his mind. It wasn't a mental image of orochimaru, but of the mysterious black clad ninja. sasuke's cursed mark no longer bothered him. every time he would even think of it, the thought was pushed out of his mind by the more appealing offer that was given to him.

Sasuke lifted his arm and flexed his hand.

Power is what he longed for. Power is what he needed. But what price would he have to pay to gain such power from the egnimatic ninja.

_Well ill get my own power…and ill do it with out cursed marks and empty promises _sasuke thought to himself.

Sasuke slowed his pace when he noticed that he was no longe surrounded by trees. He now was on a cliff. Salty and humid air blew up from a deep fissure. Sasuke warily walked along the edge of the fissure and looked down… it led down to a sheer drop to a raging ocean. He scanned the area looking for any signs of tracks that belonged to naruto or his capturor.

At the upper most point of the cliff he could make out a soft silhouette of a cabin or house. Sasuke started to make his way towards the shadowy structure.

"I wouldn't go there if I were you"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks cautiously looking for the source of the unidentified voice.

"who's there"sasuke said his voice quivering.

"calm down its just me" a man said as he casually walked out from a shadow hand in his pocket.

The man slowly walked to a lone rock and sat down. Sasuke eyed the man suspiciously.

"Whaht do you want" sasuse said his voice cold and full of dislike.

"I told you….i want you to join me uchiha"

"where are you from" sasuke asked his voice full of distrust.

The man rubbed his chin in silent thought and then answered "you can say that I am from a village…a NEW village...ummm… the village hidden in the shadow…yeah that's it….and I am the kage of this new village"

"you don't sound to sure" sasuke replied to the man.

The man hurriedly changed the subject. "but enough of that talk, will you join me sasuke?"

"no, my mission is not to be somenoes servant" sasuke said while turning around.

when sasuke turned around the man in black was right in front of him, examining his nails in a care free manner"

"how did you-"

"POWER my boy" the man said, answering sasuke's unasked question. "join me and you will have all this and more"


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto's feet shuffled along the golden plated ground as he reluctantly followed Zeus and Thalia. From what he knew they were leading him to something that would miraculously make him change his mind about joining them. Naruto frowned.

_When hell freeze over_ he thought bitterly.

As they walked along in Olympus they soon found themselves nearing a large door. He knew they must have been nearing their destination because he could feel the poorly contained excitement rolling off Zeus in waves. Naurto slowed his pace only to have Thalia yank mercilessly on his cumbersome chains.

Thalia didn't like doing this to the boy but her father's word was law. She shook her head. She couldn't be feeling sympathy for the enemy; she had to focus to please Zeus.

Zeus looked behind his shoulder to check up on how things were going behind him. He half expected to have Thalia ruin his plan and let the boy go, if it did happen he wouldn't be too surprised. But he had warned the girl, if she messed up this far in his plan, the consequences would be dire.

When the group was directly in front of the door, naruto expected them to stop and open, but the huge door opened on its own accord on silent hinges.

Naruto watched this in veiled amazement. It was going to take a while for him to become accustomed the weird things that seemed to permeate through Olympus's existence.

When Zeus entered through the door he quickly led them to the center of the room that was occupied by a large glass ball.

"Is this is what you wanted to show me" naruto asked in a bored tone.

"Yes it is "Zeus said proudly barely able to contain his wide grin.

"Well this isn't enough to force me to stay here…I advise you to let me go…ill escape eventually anyway" naruto said growing serious.

But despite the obvious threat, Zeus's smile only grew.

"Well you say that now my boy, but let me show you what I mean", Zeus said in good humor.

As Zeus laid a hand against the smoothness of the glass ball, electricity flowed, causing the giant orb to glow brightly. And after a while naruto noticed pictures of people, things, and everyday life moving.

"Big deal" naruto said clearly unimpressed.

"This is your village naruto, you don't care about your village" Zeus said in a mocking tone.

Naruto just stared at him and looked unaffected.

"Well if that is the case you don't care for these people."

Soon the glass sphere begin to static until it showed a group of konoha anbu leisurely standing on a rooftop.

Naruto still just stared at him while his tailed calmly waved through the air behind him.

_Why do I have to care for the anbu, they never gave a damn about me. And what's this bastard playing at…asking me all the questions._

"Since you don't care, you wouldn't mind if they…died".

As soon as Zeus finished his sentence the glass ball shined brightly filling the room in a bright light. When the light faded, the anbu that was in the orb was now dead, smoke rolling off their still bodies.

Naruto stared at the orb in shock, then Zeus. His tail, no longer moving fluidly behind him, was now stiff and unwavering.

"y-you… killed them"

_That bastard actually killed them._

"That's right, I killed them. But that shouldn't matter seeing as how you don't care."

"You know what" zeus said like he just had got a good idea "since you don't give a damn I think I'll kill some more."

"NO!" naruto yelled.

"What was that" Zeus asked feigning deaf.

Naruto hung his head in defeat and slid to the floor as his tail wrapped around him.

"I'll join you"

"Good, didn't know what changed your mind" zeus said once more in a good move.

"Get ready" zeus said turning to leave.

Naruto looked up at zeus, defeat clear in his eyes, and asked "for what"

"You need a weapon, for that we will have to sneak in to Poseidon realm and visit his underwater forge"

"and where is that"

Zeus stared at naruto for a moment and then said "the land of the wave".

With that zeus turned and left.

Naruto got up to leave when he still felt someone's presence. he looked around only to see Thalia. He frowned.

"Came to laugh at my face" naruto spat at the girl.

She only stared at him in confusion.

"why did you agree to this, your village treats you like a demon"

Naruto scoffed at the girls statement and said " oh yea, there not the only ones"

As naruto left the room he made a point to brush against the girls shoulder.

Thalia could only hang her head in shame.

Pain erupted everywhere as he struggled to gain consciousness. He tried to stagger to his feet, but he was forcibly pushed down by strong cold hands. What was he doing here, he had to remember. Then it hit him…itachi.

Sasuke's eyes snapped open. He looked in bewilderment at his surroundings. He was once more in abandoned camp that was in the forest. He focused his attention when he noticed an green fire blazing eerily, giving off no heat or comfort. And not too surprising, there was the black clad ninja scrutinizing sasuke under an intense gaze.

Sasuke groaned in pain as he tried to stagger to his feet once more. He collapsed in a tangled heap of limbs as blood coursed through his unused limbs.

"You really are stubborn" the ninja in black said.

"I have to find itachi… before he get away" each word sasuke spoke was labored and heavy with pain.

"Well I have to say, you have been out for 3 days. Itachi is nowhere to be found"

_Damn, I was too weak again_ sasuke contemplated to his self.

Sauke rose unsteadily to his feet and sat on a tree stump near the lifeless fire.

"So what now sasuke" the mysterious ninja asked.

Sauke fixed the man with a nasty glare and said "none of your business"

"well you can always join me"

"I already gave you my answer to that"

Sasuke looked at the starless sky. He had believed he was ready. Ready to defeat his brother and put the past behind him. But once again he was sadly mistaken. His brother defeated him easily, even after he launched his strongest attack. Well all this meant was that he was back to the drawing board. Meaning he would return back to konoha even though his mission was incomplete. He took on the mission only as a means to finally confront itachi and if he still couldn't beat him there was no use. But at the back of his mind dark promises whispered promises to him. Promises of power and more importantly the promise of the destruction of itachi.

Sasuke shook his head vehemently. it was bad enough that the cursed seal affected his thought, he didn't need any more distractions.

When sasuke felt slightly rejuvenated he rose to his feet and studied the mysterious ninja again.

The ninja only smiled at sasuke who in turn left the clearing to make his way back to konoha.

As soon as sasuke left the field, itachi moved out of the shadows and made his way to the ninja cladded in black.

The ninja in black stood as itachi bowed and said with a emotionless mask "my lord"

Ninja in black smiled and said "rise itachi, you have done well, the boy will surely join me now after that crushing defeat"

"But Lord Hades, we don't have that much time left."

Hades frowned and said " I know, my brother is working quietly and quickly"

"I also confirmed the death of four anbu" itachi said looking into Hades lifeless eyes.

"And " Hades said.

"they died by thunder crash"

"hmmm" hades said in thought.

"we'll leave that as it is for right now, come lets go check on the others"

As they both walked away they both melted unnaturally in the shadows.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
if you review you would be my best friend in the whole wide world

peace


	9. Chapter 9

Naruto walked along side by side with Thalia and Zeus. His thoughts were preoccupied with the Land of Wave. He never been there before so he didn't know what to expect…especially since he was traveling with Thalia

Naruto snapped back to attention when he heard Zeus's booming voice addressing him.

" Now if you tow survive I want you both to head to Iwa and await further orders"

As Zues turned to walk away he heard Naruto shout out

"Wait"

Zeus eyes swiveled to meet Naruto's.

"what boy"

"how long do you expect us to be on this mission to wave country?"

"if you survive I expect you to be finished with in a month"

Naruto looked at Zeus in bewilderment.

"…but I have to attend the final stages of the Chuunin exams that start tomorrow"

Zeus stared at Naruto for a moment.

"boy do you think I care for your childish whims"

Naruto opened up his mouth to speak but Zeus cut him off

"no I do not, now I will be expecting a report within a month.

naruto and thalia turned to leave but Zeus called out to Naruto

"Hold on a second"

Naruto and Thailia turned their attention back to Zeus to find him walking towards them

When Zues reached Naruto they stared at each other as the wind blew softly around each other.

Then suddenly a blur shot out from Zeus hitting Naruto,s stomach. While Naruto lay on the ground, wheezing, Zeus stooped down and lifted Naruto's shirt, revealing his now bruised torso.

"just as I thought" Zeus said to himself as he walked away as if nothing happened.

"what the hell" Naruto yelled when he was able to breathe normally.

"Nothing boy, I just don't want anything getting out of hand."

Naruto looked down at his aching stomach to notice that his seal was flaring.

Upon a closer look, Naruto noticed small lighting symbols surrounding the outside of his seal.

"cant have that demon influencing you and escaping." Zeus replied without turing around.

Naruto just got up from the ground dusting himself off while mumbling darkly to himself.

All the while Thaila looked on with quiet curiosity.

"what was that" Thalia asked

Naruto looked at her in disgust and spat out "mind your business, we have a mission to do, you wouldn't want to keep daddy waiting would we"

Thalia glared at him when turned. Naruto followed.

To Naruto this was going to be his first mission as a "hero." he chuckled to himself at the irony of Zues calling his weapon, slaves, and minions heroes.

He shook his head to get his mind back on track.

"we're here" thalia announced softly. Naruto took in his surroundings.

"here sure do look a lot like Olympus he thought to himself

"ummmm correct me if im wrong but here sure do look a lot like Olympus" naruto said, voicing his thoughts.

Thalia ignored him and gazed up at the crystal blue sky. Naruto also looked up, wondering what Thalia found so interesting. As soon as his eyes hit the sky above they were enveloped into a blinding white light that shot down from the sky encasing their bodies.

Then in another brilliant flash they were gone \, Olympus was gone.

* * *

"But how can we hold the finals of the chuunin exams without one of the participating members" sarutobi yelled furiously as he stalked the room's floor.

"we Told you already the de…Uzamaki boy is lost to us"

Sarutobi looked the speaker in the eyes while shaking with anger " then by all means, lets cancel the Exams"

"unacceptable" said a council member

"most people are here to watch the young Uchiha, not your pet demon"

"how can you crush the dreams of a boy" Sarutobi questioned.

"no hokage, a demon…not a boy"

The old Hokage hung his head in defeat. He had tried to postpone the exams in hope that Naruto would return in time to participate in them…but the damn council put a stop to that.

While the members of the council shuffled out of the room the Hokage was met with a falmiliar voice.

"well old man how did it go"

Sarutobi raised his head to see that it was his old pupil Jirayai that was speaking to him.

Jirayia looked his old sensei in the face only to see his eyes permeated in sadness.

"oh…they shot you down huh"

Sarutobi lowered his head giving a silent answer.

"well Ill have you know that I have my whole spy network on the job"

At that Sarutobi looked at jirayia his expression pleading " please hind him"

Jirayia looked at the old man in silence before saying "alright old man".

And with that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

When Sarutobi finally made it to his office he crashed down heavily into his hokage chair. Just when he started to relax there was a knock at his door.

Sarutobi sighed in frustration before yelling out "come in"

The hokage's mood swiftly changed when he noticed that it was Sasuke.

"im sorry hokage but Naruto vanished without a trace"

Sarutobi's mood was quickly shot down.

"well good job… I trust you to be ready for the exams tomorrow…you are dismissed"

Sasuke shook his head in silence as he left out of the old mans office. He didn't care about the old man…right now he had problems of his own to deal with.

As Sasuke roamed the crowded streets of Konoha he finally made it to his destination…team 7 training grounds. And there on the training grounds was the man he was looking for, Kakashi. Kakashi lazily sat unmoving.

Upon walking up to his sensei Sasuke noticed that he was focused solely on a little orange book that he was reading. So Sasuke for the first few minutes stood their and waited for kakashi to notice him.

After a while Sasuke crossed his arm in irritation only to have Kakashi giggle perversely while turning a page in the book.

Now wanting to waste anymore time Sauske blurted out "we need to train"

Kakashi looked at Sasuke as if he was just noticing he was there. He snapped his book close and deposited it in his back pocket before standing to reach his full height.

"you're late" Kakashi sain in a bored tone.

Sasuke just stood there.

" and on top of that your wrist is broken…head to the hospital… and rest up for the exams tomorrow."

"no we need to train" Sasuke yelled.

Kakashi narrowed his one eye in irritation and said "and I said no, you have an exam tomorrow"

"you think I care about this exams…no, I have only one mission in life"Sauske mumbled darkly before turing to leave.

Kakshi ignored him and went right back to reading his book.

Anger flooded through Sasuke. Itachi had just defeated him easily and he was expected to lay back and rest…damn those exams and if this village wouldn't help him do it then damn the village too.

All he needed to know was where and how to find orochimaru.

Then Sasuke stopped in his tracks.

What did Orichimaru do for him, what did he give him in terms of power. A seal that seemed to hinder him more than help him. Why should he go to Orochimaru when the snake wanted his body once his own ambitions were complete. Fuck Orochimaru

No he would go to the mysterious black ninja that promised power…but where to find him.

* * *

Hades sat laid back on a black throne of bones whose gazes were etched in eternal agony.

His soulless black eyes picked over his guardians of demons.

"do no one have anything to report" he asked his voice echoing off the smooth bones that were the structure of the room.

"kisame, you are very enthusiastic about your work" hades said while his eyes went to the far left of the group.

Kisame stepped up and spoke " lord Hades, please forgive me but my father is still furious with me and I cant go within a mile of his realm".

"aaahh yes, my brother has to be taken into account" Hades said slightly sitting up from his throne.

"sasori, what about you" Hades asked while turning his gaze to a hunched figure in the group.

"my lord im sorry but the 1 tails is no longer in suna".

Hades chuckled to himself before standing from his throne of bones. He made a show of stretching before his hand was engulfed in a sickly green fire.

"well you all are to be punished"

The whole group flinched.

"but my lord…"

"silence" hades voice raised above the murmurs and pleads of the group.

"all of you hold out your hand"

Hades slowly made his way to the far right of the group to come face to face with Itachi.

Itachi just held out his arm, his expression in different.

"you have something on your mind Itachi"

Itachi barely shook his head with an air of boredom.

Hades shrugged and then reached out to grab Itachi with the unnaturally cold flame until Itachi said " but Sasuke has left the leaf"

Hades stopped and the flames around his hand died.

The group quickly sighed in relief as Hades made his way to his throne once more.

" you all have Itachi to thank for my mercy…dismissed"

When hades was alone he chuckled to himself "soon brother soon"


End file.
